


gone too far

by Teaotter



Category: Impulse (TV)
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 01 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: Jenna isn't who she meant to be.





	gone too far

Jenna lies in bed, wondering how to say it.

 _I stabbed someone_. Or maybe, _He was trying to kill Henry_.

But was he? He might have just kidnapped her. Jenna doesn't know.

 _He broke into the house_ , she could say. _He tried to hurt me_.

That's true. But it's not why she was terrified. She thought he'd hurt Henry. That's why she did it. _Stabbed him_. Did it.

She turns and buries her face in the pillow. She can't tell her dad. No matter how much she needs him to understand, to forgive her. She can't.

 _I'd do it again_.


End file.
